


Alter Aeon

by IeshaFox



Category: Alter Aeon
Genre: Adventure, Bravery, Friendship, Large Areas!, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IeshaFox/pseuds/IeshaFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world, ruled by the gods like in Olympus, the world is run by humans, elves, dwarves, and other races of the world.<br/>A small band of adventurers have embarked on an adventure of massive scale. Whether it's for gold, for glory, for revenge, none of them know. But, they know that each area they venture into can be dangerous.<br/>Prepare for the largest adventure in history, and pray to Dentin, and the pantheon of gods, for a safe adventure!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Only The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This work is fully fictional, and fanfictional. I do not own ANY of the rights. That goes to the creators of this ABSOLUTELY AMAZING mud, known as Alter Aeon! I hope that you enjoy this story!

Prologue:  
Only The Beginning

I couldn't quite remember the fall  
of Pellam, or the escape from the  
black things that had attacked us. But  
I did remember getting lost,  
away from the rest of the refugees  
fleeing the besieged town, lost in a  
large cave system.  
I woke to the gloom of the cave,  
and the small beam of sunlight high  
above me, where I could not reach. After  
further inspection of the cavern, I  
spotted a tunnel to my left.  
I felt the cool breeze of  
fresh air on my face, and stood.  
Peering about the high-ceilinged  
cavern, I spotted my close  
friends, Zorde, and Idris. They  
were still unconscious from the fall,  
Zorde with a bruise on his cheek,  
and Idris lying sprawled on her  
back.  
As I looked to my companions,  
a blood-curdling howl came from the  
eastern tunnel. I shivered, and  
cautiously stepped to my friends,  
kneeling down to touch Idris's  
arm, startling her.  
Another howl, and Zorde gave  
a sharp intake of breath, and bolting  
upright, reaching for his belt.  
"What was that?" Zorde asked,  
his hand withdrawing from the belt, no  
weapon clutched there.  
"I'm not sure." I responded  
slowly. "But, I am certain I do  
not like it."  
Idris sat up, rubbing her  
temples, and closing her eyes against  
the sound.  
I was a young necromancer,  
Zorde a mage, and Idris a  
mischievous thief, all of us  
eighteen years of age.  
Together, we advanced into the eastern  
tunnel, coming across various pieces  
of equipment, a vest, a candle, a staff, and a cape. Naturally, with  
magic, both Zorde and I had  
no need of the long staff, thus,  
it went to Idris.  
Meanwhile, Zorde donned a  
pair of leather leggings, and a cape,  
me putting on a vest.  
Idris wielded the staff with  
precision as we came across a  
growling, undead dog. And as we  
approached, I realized what had  
drawn us, what had sent that  
blood-chilling howl our way.  
It growled at us, an unearthly  
snarl, then started circling the three  
of us, not attacking yet.  
When Idris started for the eastern  
exit, the dog leaped, letting out  
yet another howl. But, with a quick  
incantation, and a flick of the wrist, a  
shower of bright yellow sparks sprung  
from Zorde's hand, and rained on the  
dog, sending it sprawling to the  
floor. "Bad dog," Zorde  
stated comically.  
As the undead dog twitched,  
returning to its grave, I looked  
further to the east, to the mouth of the  
cave. We were almost out of here.  
I retrieved something metallic,  
that Zorde identified as a ring,  
and examined it.  
"Want it?" I proffered it  
to him, and he nodded.  
He nodded, and I handed the iron  
ring to him.  
The mouth of the cavern led down,  
and into a deep ravine, and I could  
just barely see, through a thicket of  
brambles, someone lying on the ground  
far below.  
I began to clamber down, oddly  
enough, finding hand, and foot-holds  
on my way down, just enough to get all  
the way to the bottom safely.  
The man beckoned me over to him,  
coughing weakly.  
When Zorde, Idris and I  
crouched down beside him, he began his  
tale:  
"A party of imps," he started  
raggedly. It seemed difficult for  
him to talk, but he was determined  
to impart this information. "Are preparing  
to ambush, our camp to the south."  
He coughed up a spurt of  
blood, and continued.  
"The main force, could arrive at  
any time! You must, get to the camp,  
and warn them!"  
His hand reached out, and grasped  
Idris's wrist as he coughed upon  
saying "Please!"  
After a fit of coughing, he began  
again.  
"It may not look like it, but if  
you follow, the ravine to the south,  
you may reach the camp. Please,  
hurry, and good lu," he coughed  
one last time, then fell back, his  
grip on Idris loosening, and his  
hand falling away as he breathed his  
last.  
I looked to my friends, all of us  
straightening simultaneously, and  
looking to the south.  
"Well," I started, but could not  
finish. The others whom I had known  
for at least ninety percent of my  
life, didn't need me to finish,  
both nodded to the south, then started off.  
As we had been training  
rigorously before Pellam fell,  
we immediately fell into formation,  
Zorde and myself flanking Idris,  
the one we relied on to do physical  
damage.  
Following the ravine south, we  
encountered a few imps with grey  
skin, but that was not our main problem,  
not entirely.  
Idris slipped in the midst of  
three imps, one of the three disarming  
her, and knocking her to the ground.  
"Idris!" Zorde called,  
sending out a vengeful blast of static  
electricity from his hands. I also  
threw a ball of what looked like  
frozen blue fire.  
That's when the other two ganged  
up on us, distracting us from casting  
spells.  
A hand drew me to the east,  
away from my assailant, who  
toppled to the ground. But, our path  
was obstructed by yet another imp  
with grey skin. He was guarding a  
cliff's edge.  
I saw my rescuer, Idris,  
trip the imp, sending it sprawling,  
and she gestured over to me, swinging  
the oak staff down on the unfortunate  
imp.  
Though, I did not send my  
spell flying to the imp she was  
attacking, I sent it backward,  
to the remaining imps still attacking  
Zorde.  
As everything quieted, and Zorde  
joined us, I panted, putting my  
hands on my knees, and examining a  
long scratch along my arm. Already,  
the wound was beginning to heal, but a drop  
of blood slithered like a red snake  
down to my wrist.  
"You all right?" Zorde asked,  
coming over to me. I nodded.  
"Just have to catch my breath."  
"I can see people, below us," Idris  
called peering cautiously over the  
edge of the cliff.  
"It seems we've just about made  
it to the refugees, then." I said.  
"Yes, I recognize  
Kamrah, and Whelan." Idris  
beamed at us. "We've made it!"  
With victory hanging in our  
minds, we began our descent into the  
refugee camp, reuniting with the  
Refugees that had fled Pellam  
those many weeks ago.  
After descending the cliff, and  
telling Whelan of our story, of  
what we could remember, and piece  
together he smiled and nodded.  
The ancient Whelan spoke after  
a few moments of silence, stating  
gratefully, "Thank you for warning us  
of the ambush. We would have been  
overrun by those dreadful creatures  
had you not stopped their main force.  
We will send reinforcements to the ravine  
and a rescue party for our missing  
soldier," he paused seeing the  
sadness in our eyes. He nodded  
understandingly, not needing the words to know  
the man was already dead. Whelan  
sighed somberly, then continued. "The  
ambush was probably sent from  
the camp in the fields to the east.  
The leader of the camp, a Carver  
Shaman, has been summoning imps  
to attack us ever since our town was  
destroyed. This has hindered our  
sending for help."  
"What can we do for you, sir?"  
I asked, politely bowing my  
head.  
We weren't necessarily  
mercenaries, nor were we part of any  
military, but Whelan still asked of  
us what he wanted. "If you could  
assist us in defeating him, we would  
be very grateful."  
I looked to Idris, then  
Zorde, both of whom nodded.  
"We'll do it."  
"As I said," Whelan added, before  
we left. "The camp is located  
in the fields to the east, across the  
bridge. It is blocking our only  
path to safety."  
Determinedly, we set out into the  
fields, ready to defeat this Carver  
Shaman, and ready the return  
to Pellam.  
Somewhere in the back of my mind,  
I could tell that this was only the  
beginning, the beginning to a grand  
adventure for all three of us.


	2. Mortal Combat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio have their quest, and they are intent to fulfill it. Here comes your first combat situation, so be prepared.

Chapter 1:  
Mortal Combat  
Zorde and I looked at the  
tent standing before us.  
Stiboli, the resident spell  
caster of Pellam, sat on a  
stool before Zorde, contemplating the  
choice before him.  
"So you both would like to learn the  
arts of magic?" he asked after a  
moment.  
"Yes sir."  
"I am able to teach you," he  
indicated Zorde, "The spell  
static blast, which I see you've  
already started to learn. Then you," he  
turned to me, might be able to learn  
a few things." He eyed me  
curiously.  
I looked to the north, just barely  
spotting Idris combating the  
huntress of the camp, Kamrah.  
Idris was wielding the staff  
she had recently obtained, and  
Kamrah, a long knife.  
"I'll let you learn. I'll be  
back soon." I said, spotting  
something.  
"All right." Zorde nodded as  
I trudged off to the northwest.  
"Hello, friend." a man greeted  
at a blacksmith's stall. "Are  
you looking for work?"  
"Not necessarily, but I'm  
willing to be of help." I  
remarked.  
"I've been looking for a  
piece of hide commonly found on  
the imps with red skin." the man said.  
"They seem to be the ones that lurk  
outsde our camp. If you happen  
across one, I'm willing to pay you for a  
trade."  
"I will be sure to give you a  
piece of the hide if I come across  
one." I answered.  
I went to check on Idris  
next, as the sun began to set, and  
she was diligently testing her  
skills.  
Hwhrs passed, it finally, I  
began my own training.  
"You want to be careful how you  
use your magic. If you are not  
careful, you will be 1worn out before you can  
use your spells, so do be careful."  
Stiboli remarked as midnight  
came and went.  
"I'm ready." I remarked,  
charging the only spell I knew.  
It only took mere seconds  
to conjure the same ball of cold  
fire. I threw it upward, and it  
exploded into a shower of sparks.  
"Well done! You're getting  
better;"  
After more houos, the bright ball of  
coldfire I could conjure became  
even brighter, and I could cast the  
spell quicker.  
Then, we moved onto a more  
complex spell which made my hands  
turn a pale green colour, and  
when I mlaced my hand against a  
blade of goass, the grass withered,  
and wilted beneath the green.  
"That spell is commonly called  
sickening touch." Stiboli informed.  
"I really must thank you for helping  
myself, and my friend." I said after  
training was done.  
"Not at all," Stiboli  
remarked. "As I understand, you, and  
your friends, are setting out to help us  
return to Pellam, am I  
correct?"  
"Yes," I remarked, as both  
Zorde, and Idris came to my  
side.  
"Then, I wish you the best of  
luck. May the pantheon of gods  
watch over you along your journey."  
"Thank you."  
So, we set out into the fields  
infested with imps.  
Before they left, an archer called  
out to them, "You're leaving the camp?"  
"Yes," Idris remarked before  
either myself or Zorde could respond.  
"It would be best to be alert as you  
go your way," the archer advised. "As  
you are no doubt aware, these fields  
have imps, and other creatures.  
I suggest, if you are to camp in those  
fields, you do so carefully, and  
hide yourselves."  
"We will take this into account.  
Thank you."  
We started off once more, and this  
time, without further interruptions, we  
entered the grassy fields infested  
with imps.  
We trekked to the east for a few  
hours, thena turned south, moving  
toward an encampment.  
"Imps." Idris informed, after  
scouting ahead of us. "They crowd  
that fire like crazy!"  
Dusk was settling fast, on the  
world, as we slowly, cautiously,  
approached the encampment.  
"I suspect this is what we  
are looking for." I said aloud,  
spotting a humanoid in a red cap  
rally the imps surrounding him, and the  
fire.  
After a few minutes, the imps  
scattered, answering the guttural  
language of the carver shaman.  
"Is that him?" Zorde asked,  
grimacing, "Or, it?"  
"My guess, yes."  
"Then let's go kill him!"  
Idris glared at Zorde as  
she gripped her staff. "Don't be  
stupid! We've got company before  
we can take care of him."  
Meanwhile, a horde of imps  
with red skin stalked toward our  
makeshift hiding place between some  
rocky outcroppings.  
"Might as well make a stand,  
eh?" Zorde asked, a  
determined grin on his face.  
"Why not?"  
"Your brash risks will get you  
both killed," Idris muttered,  
then she sighed. "After you."  
So, we stepped out, and into the  
midst of impish chaos.  
Idris whirled her staff,  
bludgeoning at least three imps,  
and smacking quite a few more, as  
Zorde and I flanked her,  
hurling spells at our attackers.  
Out of the corner of my eye,  
I saw the sun set, the moon come  
out, accompanied by stars, and the carver  
shaman's hands glow with a bright  
flame.  
The flame seemed to shape itself  
into a perfect sphere, which the carver  
shaman prepared to throw.  
"Idris!" I threw a ball  
of concentrated fire mixed with  
ice, gently nudging my friend back  
a few steps.  
An imp came to fill that  
space, it was immediately engulfed in  
a burst of fire, which just narrowly  
passed me. The grotesque  
creature writhed on the ground as  
another sphere of flame flew  
by, then another, and a third.  
"We have to get to that guy!" I  
called over the cry of daying imps.  
"I've got your back,"  
Zorde called back, and Idris  
started for the strange shaman.  
"Let's take him down!"  
And with that, Zorde shot out a burst of  
static electricity, and Idris  
aferociously slammed the staff into the  
thing's chest.  
It grunted, retaliating with a  
gout of flame that nearly singed  
Idris's hair.  
"Oh, no you gdn't!" Idris  
cried as all three of us attacked  
at once.  
It seemed the assault was too much  
for the carver shaman, as he fell  
to his knees, crying out in an  
unknown language, his words  
strangled as he crumpled to the  
ground.  
We breathed for a moment, Idris  
panting, her cheeks flushed with  
anger.  
"Nobody messes with my  
hair." she grunted.  
And thus, with the death of the carver  
shaman, Zorde picked up the cap  
atop the dead creature's head, and  
we started our trek back to the  
refugee camp.


	3. Misunderstood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another mission has been placed on the group, and they're on their way to fulfill what the spell caster has told them to do. Meanwhile, somewhere out there, there's more explorers, running from some unknown evil.

Chapter 2:  
Misunderstood

We were silent as we walked back  
to the camp, and to Whelan's hut, as  
the first streaks of sunlight piercing  
through the eastern sky.  
"Whelan," Idris called to him  
as we entered the waypoint near his  
hut.  
"You're back," the man  
greeted, smiling.  
"We did it." Idris informed  
him. "We killed the carver  
shaman."  
Zorde, who seemed entertained  
by his own actions, tipped the cap of  
red leather.  
"Well done, I knew I could  
trust warriors such as yourselves."  
"Is there anything else we can  
do for you?" Idris asked.  
Whelan pondered the question for a  
moment, looking up to the sky.  
"Well, Stiboli, I'm  
sure you met him, he's our  
spell caster, he had a staff  
stolen from him, one that could give off  
a brilliant burst of light."  
"A Sunlight Staff, if  
I'm not mistaken." Zorde stated.  
"Precisely. So, Stiboli  
would like it returned. You may want  
to go talk to him for more information."  
We nodded simultaneously, and  
started off toward the spell caster's  
tent.  
"Ah, back again, I see. Do you  
have need of more learning?" he looked  
over first Zorde, then myself, then he  
looked to Idris.  
"Ye,"  
"Actually," Idris interrupted  
Zorde. "Whelan told us we should  
come speak with you about the staff that was  
stolen from you."  
"The Sunlight Staff? It was  
stolen quite a long time ago. I can't  
remember how long. It was a staff  
that utilized many weather abilities.  
And it was first thought to be our only  
hope of returning to Pellam, what  
with its ability." Stiboli  
explained. "There was a Demon which  
named himself Ahpuch, and he was the one  
who stole my staff."  
"And where does this, Ahpuch,  
live?" Idris asked,  
contemplating the situation.  
"I've heard word of a cave  
system near an area called the  
Stony Fields. It is to the east  
of the grassy fields where the Carver  
Shaman was found."  
"Hmmmm," Idris said, deep  
in thought.  
"Rumor also has it," Stiboli  
leaned forward conspiratorially. "That  
he has control of many undead, and  
terrifying, creatures that roam both  
the fields and the caves beneath the  
fields."  
"No imps, I hope?"  
Zorde asked.  
"I cannot say whether there are, or  
aren't, any imps present in this  
scheme. But, if you could go and  
retrieve the staff, it would be much  
appreciated. I'm sorry I cannot  
accompany you, but I must help  
others in their training."  
"Thank you for the information." Idris  
remarked, starting off. "I hope  
we can retrieve it for you."  
"Thank you," Stiboli called  
after us.  
At dawn, we set out into the  
fields once more, trekking further  
across the Island of Sloe.  
Meanwhile, two girls, both  
of young age, lounged beneath a tree in  
the place commonly referred to as the  
stony fields.  
The beasts, imps, goblins, and  
other hideous creatures, had left  
when they had made it to the waypoint,  
and prayed to the pantheon of gods for  
sanctuary.  
Remilia, a young mage with long  
dark red hair, looked to her  
companion. Isabelle was  
considerably shorter, almost ten  
inches in fact, than Remilia,  
and a druid no less.  
They had had a peaceful rest,  
until Isabelle woke  
Remilia from a dreamless sleep.  
"We may have company." she  
whispered (the mage.  
"Not imps again," Remilia  
groaned groggily.  
"No, these seem to be humans,  
much like us. More or less, they're  
alive too."  
"Do you think they pose a threat?"  
"There's only one way to find  
out."  
Remilia sat up, rubbing at  
her eyes. "What do you mean?"  
"We have to abandon the waypoint."  
"And run out into the dangers of this  
place? You must be insane!"  
"Do you trust me?" Isabelle  
asked.  
"I,"  
"Do you trust me?"  
Isabelle's tone was more urgent this  
time.  
"Yes, for now."  
But, Isabelle only needed the  
^o word from Remilia, for she  
straightened up, and began a soft  
chant.  
"Let's take them down."  
"Wait, what?" Remilia  
didn't know what was going on, not  
until the first jolt of electrical  
magic seared her skin, and sent  
her flying backward.  
Idris lay on the ground, a  
bruise on her temple as the  
giant fist made of dirt and stone  
receded into the earth once more.  
"What in Draak's name was that?!"  
Zorde cursed, his hands still alight  
with magical electricity.  
"I'm not sure, but I know I  
don't like it."  
Idris climbed to her feet,  
rubbing at her head.  
"These people want a fight?  
They'll have one!" Zorde mumbled,  
starting forward.  
"Wait, Zorde," Idris  
called. "I know you learned how  
to detect magic. Can you sense  
whether there's any nearby?"  
He stopped, then placed a hand  
to the ground, and his other hand against his  
temples.  
"There's some traces of magic  
use up ahead." he said grimly.  
"My guess: they're the ones that  
attacked us."  
And he ran off, into the dawn.  
Dropping to one knee, and  
summoning forth a wall of earth,  
Isabelle pulled Idris down  
beside her, stating, "We have to be  
quiet. I can sense their presence  
nearby."  
"Their presence? Who's there?"  
"You provide me with back-up  
magic, and I'll lead the offense."  
was all Isabelle said, then she  
placed a finger to Remilia's  
lips, quieting her next question.  
Then the wall shook as something  
struck it. This was followed by a  
thump, then more projectiles  
assaulted the wall of earth.  
"Three," Isabelle mouthed,  
slowly starting to rise from her crouch.  
Remilia reluctantly followed  
suit.  
"Two,"  
More projectiles came thudding  
against the earth wall, and it began  
to fall apart before their eyes, beginning  
to recede back into the ground.  
"One!"  
The two rose up in a flurry  
of magic, a gust of wind passing  
by Remilia, and a massive fist  
of earth crashing against one of their  
attackers, who promptly  
crumpled to the ground.  
Then, two other figures came  
forth, magic blazing from their hands,  
a ball of fire being thrown by one,  
and electricity similar to what  
Remilia could conjure, streaking through  
the air from the fingers of the other.  
The battle was over within  
seconds. Remilia lay on  
the ground in a tangle of arms and  
legs, her mind fuzzy. It had  
all happened so fast, it was a  
blur, what had happened.  
Someone disentangled themselves from her,  
and climbed to their feet, a male  
with a gash running alongside his  
nose.  
"Who are you?" he asked,  
swaying on his feet.  
"I guess we should be asking you  
the very same question." Isabelle said,  
coming forward.  
"My name is Damien, and my  
friends, whom you knocked out, are  
Zorde, and Idris," the male  
indicated another guy, then a  
girl near Remilia's age.  
Zorde groaned, and started  
to get up, rubbing his temples,  
and looking around in confusion. "What,"  
he started. "What happened?"  
Then he spotted Remilia,  
then Isabelle, who was sprawled  
on the ground, Idris's staff  
jabbed against her side.  
"So, you're the ones with magic that  
I sensed!" Zorde said, his gaze  
suddenly alert, and cautionary.  
Remilia blinked. "What? You  
attacked us!"  
Zorde shook his head. "Our  
friend was knocked to the ground," he  
indicated Idris. "Just like she is  
right now. So, you,"  
"Hey," I intervened, looking  
from one to the other. "Stop your arguing."  
The two went silent almost  
immediately, and I saw Idris stir.  
So, as everyone came conscious  
once more, I had to explain again,  
what had transpired.  
Turned out, it was all one big  
misunderstanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're liking this story, please leave a comment, or a kudo, to let me know to continue.

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to thank those who permitted me to use their name/character name in this story!  
> Also, I must state that, if you like this story, please let me know, and I will post more.


End file.
